Growing up
by Foxy fanfic
Summary: This is the my continuation of the story innocence by Armae. Judy Hopps growing up with Nick Wilde just a phone call away.
1. Prologue

Hello this is my first story. I hope you enjoy my story and Please excuse any grammatical errors. This story will be posted whenever _I have time. The reason is because I am a sophomore in high school and school comes first sorry._

 _This story is based off innocents by Armae please go read innocents before reading this or it will make no sense. Thank you!_

 _PS. I own nothing!_

 _Chapter 1 prologue_

 _On the way the way back to the natural history museum Nick and Judy got to know each other. By the time they arrived they were in a conversation about Gideon and how he could pay her back the money he spent. So after they finished their conversation Nick gave Judy a piece of paper with his number on it and read "Call me in a week if you don't get your money back from Gideon". From their they said good by and split ways._

 _Judy and Gideon snuck back into the museum unnoticed (much to Judy's relief). They joined back with the group as they we're about to leave to the ZPD. When they arrived at ZPD Judy was ready to hop out the door when Mrs Armadio said " Judy you better not jump out of this van". Judy stoped feeling embarrassed about being called in front of all of her class mates ( it was vary unusual for Judy to feel self-conscious but she got over it quickly). When they entered the ZPD there was a chubby Cheetah that introduced himself as Clawhauser. He lead them to the bullpen were they meet by a Buffalo named chief Bogo. They all sat in their designated cheers given by Mrs Armadio. Bogo started off by talking about the history of the precinct and it's officers. The rest of the remaining 15 minutes was spent on questions. Judy asked every question she could think of, from how to join the ZPD to what was your hardest case. Finally it was time for the class to return to bunny burrow._


	2. Here comes Nick

I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Credit to Armae

PS. I own nothing

Chapter 2 here comes Nick

The way home for Judy was vary boring, but she felt like she was being watched. She turned around to look but their was looking at her. She decided to count the money she had left after Gideon's pie spree. Gideon had spent 18 out of the 20 dollars on pie's. Judy was furious she spent 5 months saving up that money. It's hard to get money when you have 275 siblings.

Mrs Armadio called every one to get off the train, and that their parents were outside waiting. The next week was rather uneventful the only thing that happened was a couple of fights in between her brothers over toys. Not once did someone by the name of Gideon Grey show up, So Judy decided to call Nick. Judy walked into the kitchen were her mother was doing dishes.

"Hey mom can I use the phone."

"Why honey"

"I want to call a friend that I met in the city on the field trip"

"Sure Judy you know we're the phone is"

"Thank you mom"

Judy went to the phone just out side the kitchen and pulled out the paper of her pocket and dialed Nick's number. Nick picked up on the first ring.

"Nick Wilde here who is it"

"Hi Nick it's Judy from the field trip"

"Oh hi Judy how are you doing"

"Nothing just called you because Gideon didn't pay me yet"

"Ok I will come to bunny borrow later today what were you going to get with the 20 dollars

Anyway"

" I was going to by the latest Jack Savage crime novel. Why do you ask?"

"No reason just curious any way see you in a few hours and what is your a

"Ok see you soon Nick bye"

Judy spent the next 3 hours playing with her siblings. They played tag, hide and seek, and just raced each other. Judy was the first to hear the door bell. Judy opened the door to see Nick as they were saying hi Bonnie came to see who was at the door. Bonnie's nose started to twitch. Bonnie came over came up next to Judy and asked.

"Who are you?"Bonnie asked

Judy replied for Nick" Mom this is nick Wilde the mammal I told you about after the field trip".

"Oh Nick what are you doing here?"

"Judy asked me to come and help her with her problem involving Gideon stealing her money and spending most of it."

"So with your permission I would like to take Judy with me and vist Gideon's parents"

Bonnie looked from Nick to Judy and said"I don't know Judy" Judy looked back at Bonnie with as much sadness as she could collect and said."please mom let me do this" Bonnie against her better judgement said " Fine but you must take this" Bonnie gave her a small tracking device. Judy took it and put it in her pocket.

"Bye mom see you soon"

"Bye honey be safe"

Like that they were off to Gideon's house. When they arrived Nick asked Judy to stay close. Nick knocked on the door,the door was opened by Robert Gray Gideon's day. Nick explained the situation to Robert, he kindly gave back the money and closed the door with a simple bye. As they were walking away they herd Robert yell Gideon's name so loud the house shock.they arrived back at Judy's house soon after.

"So Judy what are you going to do with your money now"

"I don't know I will have to wait tell next year to go on the next field trip to get the book I wanted."

Nick knocked on the door and said."before I came down I got you a couple of gifts." Nick opened his high _school backpack and handed her a two boxes one a little bit smaller than the other. By this time Bonnie opened the door and said"thank you for helping Judy that was very nice of you. I'm sorry I pre judged you"_

 _"It's fine, thank you for trusting me most would not trust me at all but anyway bye mrs. H bye Judy see you soon oh and Judy I hope you like the gifts bye."_

 _"So Judy what did you get from Nick"_

 _"I don't know let's us see" Bonnie and Judy made it through the crazy house back to Judy's room they both sat on her bed and began to open Nick's gifts. First Judy opened the card it read " Hi Judy it sucks that you couldn't get the latest Jack Savage novel so I decided to not make you wait a year and I got you a new phone so you would not have to keep that peace of paper with my phone number on it. Just in case you already lost the paper I added my phone number just in case. see you soon_

 _Just like Nick said in the bigger box had the new book and the smaller box had the New carrot phone, that Judy had wanted so she could do more research on the ZPD Academy._


	3. Nick come's back

Sorry for the long wait school has been hard and with writers block it has been hard Sorry.

PS I own nothing!!!!!

The next day Judy decided she would start her training. Judy started with running, every day she would run 1/2 a mile and slowly work up to a mile then 2 then 3 all the way to the point were Judy could run 5 miles with ease. Next Judy would do crunches then pull-ups with the other general work outs. It took Judy close to a year just training for the ZPD. Now she was 13, exactly 1 year since she had talked to nick. Judy one morning was going on her phone when she saw Nick's contact number and wondered what he was up to. So Judy sent nick a text 'hay nick it has been a while and I was wondering what was up'. Judy got a text from nick almost instantly 'hay Judy just been busy what's up?' Judy responded 'not much just board how has the city been?' Nick answered 'good I am thinking of comeing down to bunny borrow later in the week on Thursday want to hang out when I get their?' Judy text 'sure I will meet you at the station what time will you arrive?' Nick said 'I will get off the train at 1 pm' Judy said I will meet you their on Thursday see you then bye.' Nick replied 'k see you then'.

Stu was walking by when she saw Judy on her phone and asked "what's up Jude you seem way more happy then usual" Judy answered " my friend Nick from zootopia is coming to Bunny Borrow on Thursday. But I need a ride to the station so I can hang out with him." Stu replied " I will take you to the station so I can meet him as well what time will he get off the train?" Judy said " thanks Dad he is going to arrive at 1 in the afternoon." Stu " no problem Jude."

Two days later it was Thursday and Judy and Stu were on their way to the train station when Stu asked " what is he like?" Judy " he is nice he helped me find my way back to the field trip and find Gideon too". Stu " that was nice of him I can't wait to meet him". They both made it to the train station 5 minutes before Nick's train was supposed to arrive. Right on time Nick's train arrived Judy got off her bench and ran up to the train just as Nick stepped out Judy jumped in the air and into Nick's hug.

Authors note

What does Stu think about Judy hugging a fox/Nick?


	4. Stu meet Nick

I hope it was not to long of a wait

Ps. I own nothing

Stu mind was going crazy seeing his little girl with a fox! Stu raced over to Judy and pulled her away from Nick and yelled "who do you think you are touching my Judy you perv" Judy " Dad that I" Stu " I don't care who he is I just want to know why he was hugging you!!!" Judy " Dad that is my friend Nick the one I was telling you about. Dad not all foxes are evil like Gideon" Judy emphasized her point by lifting the fur of her cheek showing off the the three long marks on her face

Nick" Judy I had no clue that happened i am do sorry Stu I had no idea you anger is totally justified I am so sorry I did not know. I don't usually show this but now that I know that I feel like I should be fair" Nick lifted little pieces of fur at a time showing White scar circles all around his jaw "When I was a kid I wanted to join the Junior scouts when I went they called me stupid and said would you think we would trust a fox with out a muzzle than you are stupider than you look" Judy " Nick I am sorry I did not know" Judy ran to nick and gave him a hug

Stu"Hey!!!"

Sorry for the short chapter

I will try to get the next chapter out soon.


	5. Laser tag

I own nothing!!!

Stu" ok ok hold on just a minute"

Stu pulled them a part

Judy" dad what is wrong, Nick helped me in zootopia and came all the way here and got my money back from Gideon. He gave me the newest jack savage book and the new carret phone, what's wrong dad?"

Stu" I just need some time to think, any way Judy let's go home."

"Dad I told you that I was hanging out with Nick today."

Nick up to this point has been standing their awkwardly listening to the conversation and decided to express what he was thinking about " Judy just listen to you're dad" before walking off

Stu" come on Jude let's get you home"

As Judy was walking she saw Nick in distance so Judy ran away quickly trying to make as little noise as possible while going in between the parked cars to Judy's surprise she got away from Stu and ran after Nick when she made it to him Nick said

"Judy what are you doing here"

" I said we were doing to hang when you got here so... what do you want to do"

"I don't know I was under the impression that you know the area better than I do"

" ok we can watch movies, golf,..."

Judy had to have said at least 100 things before Nick heard something interesting

" their is laser tag just over their"

"That sounds great let's play Laser tag"

The two of them made their way over to the laser tag building attached to the town arcad

Nick" have you ever played laser tag before Judy?"

" I play a lot this is the only way I can practice for the shooting section of the Academy. How good are you because I might have to go easy on you?"

" good enough to beat you with no trouble so what do you say"

"No holding back" they said in perfect unison

They entered the laser tag building and picked separate teams then Judy said

" what about our team mates?"

" leave them be don't talk them just go no having them help you or vice versa agreed?"

"Agreed"

They split up to go with their assigned teams to the starting area's. The laser arena was two floors with barriers, every five feet their was barriers with two long ramps with no cover.

Up to the second floor were the barrier's were more sparse they were about 8 feet apart with the paths that have no cover. On edge has a railing that you can shoot down at the other team if they were in the open. The game started with Nick running up the ramp to get up to the top. First Nick immediately ran to the railing and quietly leaned over and took out 3 of Judy's teammates then turned around and went back to the ramps only to find 2 of his teammates out. Nick snuck down the stairs and got behind some cover next to him was his only teammate. Nick made a shushing gesture towards the right and for then left knowing he would be found is second's because of her heavy breathing just then Nick heard him scream and thought of a plan. He sniffed the air to find Judy now knowing she was 10 feet away behind a barrier Nick knew she was listening for him so he quickly came up with a plan then bumping into a barrier just loud enough for her to hear and ran he could hear her chasing him and last second he tripped when trying to avoid the barrier in front of him. Nick fell to the ground holding his knee. Judy ran up to him to help when her suit said game over you have been hit. She looked at him in surprise only to see him standing with a big smug smile on his muzzle.

"Something wrong carrots?"

" Oh your going to play that way. Let's play again?"

"Sure ready for round 2"

" ya Nick but this time I will not fall for you tricks"before going back to the starting areas.

Judy knew Nick was going to try something so she had to try and trick one of the trickiest foxes out. Judy started to think of a plan. The next few rounds Judy was slowly gaining intel on how he played and the strategy he used to win their seemed to be nothing he did twice. But Nick was getting a little bit over confident and was without him knowing letting her find his strategy. He would always run up to the top at one point then he would sniff the air and head straight towards her. Judy walked up to nick before the next round and asked " do you want to make the next round the final winner takes all then hang out in the arcade for a little?"

" fine if you are so tired of losing this will be the final match"

Then went back the starting for one more time Judy with a plan for whatever Nick could throw at her. The round started and Judy shot at Nick's teammates and hit two off the start before ducking back behind and seeing one of her teammates walking out of the room then two more of her teammates. Judy knew in order for her plan to work she needed all of Nick's teammates out. She quickly made her way across the wall to flank his teammates when she made it she stopped and listened for movement just in case someone heard her. Judy was satisfied when no movement was coming towards, so she sprinted behind then and took out the remaining two and hid. She looked up at the wall were the remaining players were shown the the number said 2. Nick must have shot her teammate while she shot his. Now was the time, she could hear Nick moving down the ramp so went and run her sent on a barrier and did that to every barrier in a 20 foot radius. She got with in of ten feet of Nick and began to run towards her trap Judy could here Nick chasing her so she put it into overdrive and bolted into her trap and went dead silent Judy could hear him sniff the air and she knew she got him and decided to have a little fun before ending it. Judy went as fast as her legs could take with out making any noise, she would go from place to place and whispering something just loud enough for Nick to barley understand what she was saying then moving and saying something else Judy did that for another minute now knowing that Nick was completely confused so she decided to shoot him Judy would run just loud enough for him to hear then go quite when she looked at him she saw him slowly spinning with his gun raised. When he turned away she walk silently up to him tell she was with in inches of him and said "BOO!!" Nick jumped and tuned around only to get shot.

Thank you for reading and sorry for the wait she you next time.


	6. Heat gang

Sorry for the wait for this chapter half way through the chapter got deleted.

I own nothing!!!!!!

Nick was so surprised he could not react before it was to late. Judy had shot him, Nick calmed him self down before saying

"good shot Judy you win now do you want to go to the arcade"

"Sure thing slick"

"What ever you say but I have to use the bathroom so I will meet you in side the arcade"

Nick walked away to the bath room over in the corner. Judy left and started her way to the arcade. Judy thought about how much fun it was to finally have a challenge, her brother and sisters were not that challenging.

Judy was thinking how fun Nick was to play with, while in deep thought she did not realize that she was be called until they grabbed her shoulder. Judy turned around to see who grabbed her only to see a fist comeing straight at. Judy rolled away and said" what the heck was that for?!"

" What do you think you stepped on my foot!"

" Oh i'am sorry I have must have been in deep thought I apologize."

"That's not enough give us all your money then maybe we will think about letting you go"

Before Judy could answer they had her surrounded, now that Judy was not moving she got a good look at them. All together their was five of them all adult males all looking at her with big smiles on their faces. Judy finally realized what they wanted and started to try and escape.

Nick came out of the bathroom and started to walk when he rounded the corner of the building and saw and heard Judy trying to fight back against the 5 bunnies trying to get her into the way alleyway next to them. Nick ran over knowing that they were trying rape her and so right as he he got up to them he jumped and drop kicked the two that were guarding the 3 trying to drag Judy into the alley. The 3 that were dragging Judy stoped at the sight of their friends being drop kicked by a fox. They all looked at each other then nodded and split of one still trying to drag Judy and the two going to fend off Nick from getting to Judy. Judy almost got free but her capture pulled hard on her ears. Judy yiped then passed out from the pain. Nick seeing two more of them running at him so Nick got up and when they reached him Nick jumped and when they were directly under him he slammed their heads together effectively knocked both out at once. Nick went running into the alley using his sense of smell to track. Nick found Judy in a few seconds around the corner dumped under some trash bags were he hid her and ran.

Nick picked up Judy and walked back to the side walk and sat down on the curb and put Judy in his lap. Next Nick pulled out his phone and called 911 knowing that they would arrest him just for being a fox. Nick sat their patiently waiting for either Judy woke up or the police to arrive. Nick was sitting their when the police arrived. The chief George( a all brown buck) stepped out of the car and instantly noticed Judy( Judy went to the police station as often as possible so she became friends with everyone in the station). George pulled out his gun and slowly walked over to Nick. Nick looked over and saw a gun pointed at him so Nick just pointed at his phone on the ground displaying the still active 911 call. George noticed the phone then put his gun away and walked over to Nick and asked for his name and what happened their as he gestured to Judy than the other 4 rabbits laying on the ground passed out. After 5 minutes of explaining Judy started to wake up. Nick felt something move in his lap and looked down to see Judy move her hands to hold her ears and wine in pain.

Judy was so warm and completely comfortable, when she felt a cold breeze she reached for something to cover her she found something warm, soft, and bushy. Judy slowly pulled it over her and went back to sleep.

Nick looked in confusion and said aloud" never had that happen before." Nick decided not to wake her and let her rest. George decided get the rest of the story from Nick rather than wake Judy and ask her. Nick finished the story, then one of the officers walked up and said" chief we did a check on the suspects and found out that they are part of the heat gang." Nick asked "who are the heat gang?" The officer replied " they are a gang that shoot and rape people for fun. We need to get you to the department as soon as possible. They all went back to the cars after the members of the heat gang once they taken to jail Nick got up and carried Judy in to George's police car and they headed back to the police department. They arrived at the station 10 minutes later, Judy still did not wake up but Nick was fine with it because she was sleeping see really over did it when Judy was struggling against the heat gang. They made it to the department and went in, Nick when they went asked "weird question but do you have a sleeping room?"

George replied " yeah just go down the hall all the way and take a left we will start in 3 hours."

" thanks George see you then"


	7. You'r going to

Thank you all for favoriting my story

I OWN NOTHING!!!

Nick carried Judy down the plain hallway and went in the to the sleeping room. The room was empty and the walls were a freshly painted tan, there were beds were Nick thought would have been cots. Nick walked up to a bed made for a wolf and laid Judy down then climbed in next to her looked at the wall and thought about what had happened in the last 6 hours from Judy's Dad to the heat gang. It was at that moment that Nick remembered Judy's parents, they are probably worried sick. Nick pulled out his phone and called Judy's house number, it was picked up on the first ring

"Hello who is this"

"Hey Bonnie its Nick"

"Thank god is Judy with you is she safe"

" Judy is with me,but we are at the police department because of some unfortunate circumstances involving the heat gang."

" are you two ok"

"yeah after we played laser tag I went to the bathroom and Judy went to the arcade when I was done I saw her being attacked by five of them while they were trying to pull her into an alley while trying to pull off her clothes. Do not worry I stoped them before they could do anything. I don't think they will let you see us because they did mention witnesses protection so please don't waste your time just know that I will protect your Judy no matter what"

""crying" thank you Nick thank you so much please take care of my Judy"

" no problem I will keep Judy safe and happy"

" can you put Judy on the line?"

"She just went through a vary stressful situation and she is sleeping, I understand but do you want me to wake her?"

"No just tell her we love her and that we will try..." right then the call cut off and George walked in" I'm sorry but the less people know the better" before walking out. Nick found that strange but Nick understood. Nick layed down and went to bed. Nick woke up to something holding on to his back. Nick looked over his shoulder and saw Judy shivering and holding onto him for warmth.

Nick rolled over and wrapped his body around hers so Judy was not cold. When Judy stoped shivering Nick went back to sleep.

Judy woke up and tried to stretch but she could not move. Judy opened her eyes with a groan sand saw that Nick was holding on to her." Nick" Judy said softly " Nick were are we". Nick woke up to the sound of Judy's voice and let go of her before answering Judy. " Relax we are at the police station Judy"

" ok what happened and why were you holding me in your sleep"

" that is simple you grabed me in your sleep and you were shivering and the other thing is not so simple you see." Nick explained everything to Judy while she sat there and listened before starting to cry about not being able to see her family anymore.

" I'am sorry I wish this did not happen to us."

Judy clung to Nick's shirt and cried. George had been about to go tell them something when he overheard them talking. George was not going to like what he was about to do but he felt that it was necessary. He walked in and knocked on the door and said" Ok so before we put you under witness protection I will allow you to be at home for ten minutes to pack your stuff and say bye before I will pull you out myself ok?"

Judy jumped up and hugged the old rabbit crying"thank you George thank you so much." " your welcome but we need to get going while you two were sleeping I arranged for some transportation, now let us go."

Nick,Judy, and George got into the sheriff's car and started the drive to the Hopps family farm. On the way their Nick asked " Hey George do you have a pen and paper?"" Yeah here"" thanks man, here Judy can you make a list of everything you need from your room?" "Sure why do you ask." Judy answered while writing down a list." So I can pack your stuff while you say bye to your parents.""Thank you Nick" The rest of the ride was filled with small talk till Nick asked were they were being sent. George answered "We will talk about that later I don't want to take the chance one of you will say anything just in case." With that the small talk stoped as Nick and Judy thought of were they would be sent to. Some thoughts were out of state to out of the country. Soon they made it to the farm, before they could get out George said "remember you have 10 minutes to get your stuff and be out the door." Nick and Judy both shook their heads before running to the house.

Bonnie and Stu were watching some of There kit's thinking about Judy. The whole time Judy was gone Bonnie could not stop thinking about her. Bonnie would watch her kit's to deal with the stress, Stu would just work to the point we're all he could do was sit with his heart broken wife. When the door bell rang both Stu and Bonnie walked over to the door and opened it. They were both shocked to she Judy and Nick standing at the door. Nick explained to them that he was going to pack Judy's things while they talked one last time. Then Nick disappeared down the hall to were Judy told him were her room was. Judy before she knew what was happening she was in her mothers arms while Stu cried next to her. Bonnie asked "are you ok as she brought Judy inside and as Stu closed the door. Judy was sitting on the couch saying " l don't know all I remember is being dragged into an alley then waking up having Nick next to me then told that they were going to be put under wittiness protection and moved out of Bunny Burrow."

"Were are you going hunny?"

"Even if I could tell you I can't because they would not say just in case you would ask and because it would put us both both of us in trouble." Then Nick walked in and said" Judy can you go double check that I got anything so we don't leave anything behind while I talk with you parents please?" Judy nodded and walked to her room. Nick sat down and said" before you ask any questions let me tell you that I will not tell you what happened for Judy's and my safety, now what are your questions or requests?"

Bonnie was the first to speak." Will our Judy be safe?"

"To be completely honest I have no clue but I will do my personal best to protect Judy at all costs." It was Stu who asked the next question. "What do you plan on doing when you get to the place they are takeing you."

"I will have to decided what to do from their because we both have no idea were we are going to." When both of Judy's parents were happy with the answers they got they had one minute to get to the car so Nick called Judy's name and Judy walked out with her suitcase in hand. Judy hugged her parents and said that she loved them and that she would try to come back as soon as possible. They left the Hopps house leaving behind two crying bunnies. When they got in the car George let the fact that they were three minutes late and started the drive to the transport that would take them to their new home. When they arrived at the train station George handed them two tickets and said "when you arrive the police will escort you to the safe house."

Nick and Judy thanked George before walking up to the building and taking a seat. 5 minutes later the station speakers went saying" Train 285 to ZOOTOPIA.


	8. Train ride

Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I own nothing!!!!!

Nick and Judy got on the train and were stopped by a train security guard

"Are you Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps"

Judy replied first "yes"

"How are you today?" The nicely dressed elk asked as he guided them to a room with two wolfs standing their holding tranquilizer pistols.

"We are doing the best we can considering that Judy is getting pulled away from her family and I was on a vacation."they entered the room and noticed that it was a small room with pictures of zootopia on the walls and their was a small bathroom in the corner with two sleeping pods that were in the Opposite corner and that they were surprisingly the perfect sizes for them. They thanked him before both deciding to get an early start. For Judy it was her usual time of 7:30 and for Nick it was 3 hours early but he figured that he could use the sleep.

Nick woke up and got out of bed and walked over the the bathroom. When Nick passed Judy's pod he saw her reading the book that he gave her last year. Nick made it to the bathroom and did his business and washed his paws before going back to his pod. Nick pulled out the sliding self that he slept on and sat down. Nick started to think of a plan, he got out his phone and called Finnic. Finnic answered" hey Nick what's up are coming back to Zootopia already?"

"Yeah Judy and I are being taken to Zootopia and I will be not be able to get my stuff so can you do me a favor and get my stuff from my apartment before the gang after us trashes my place looking for clues of were to find us and don't forget the stash this time."

"Nick what about a gang did you say?!"

" We got caught up in some trouble and the government in going to place us under police protection."

" Nick shit what gang did you anger this time? And who is Judy, are you talking about that bunny from that feild trip thing a couple years ago?"

"Yes that one apparently in Bunny Borrow their Is a gang that calls themselves the heat gang."

" oh ok are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we should be we have guards standing outside our room."

"That's good the government is spending some of that money to protect you guys see you when get here and I will give you what you need and deliver the rest to were you will be staying. Call me later when you get home."

" ok Finnic see you later bye."

"Bye" Nick leaned against the wall and relaxed. Judy pushed on the two walls and pushed forward perpelling her backward and set it up as a table and asked." Why are you having Finnic pack up all your stuff."

" because my rent ends in a week and I don't want my landlord to sell all my stuff."

" oh ok, do you have any plans for when we get to zootopia Nick."

" No I have no idea we will have to just go with the police when we get their."

Judy heard a thud at the door " Nick did you hear that?"

"It was probably nothing just relax we are all most there we only have" Nick looked at his phone" 30 minutes left before we make it to zootopia" Thud

Nick got up just as the door burst open. A lioness ran in the door with a Cheetah behind her both holding AK-47's and yelled" your coming with us!"


	9. Car chase

Sorry for the wait, I have had lots of papers and projects due and I am still doing some, finals are coming and I have been sick for almost a week.

I own nothing.

Nick and Judy both put their paws in the air. They both really did not want to get shot. The lioness and the male cheetah both moved around Them and the cheetah said in a gruff voice " now sit before I kill you and eat you in front of your friend little bunny." Nick saw Judy slowly sitting down with a look of complete horror on her face. When Judy finally sat all the way down Nick heard the lion behind him move before feeling hit his head and everything went dark. Judy froze as she watched her best friend fall to the ground. Judy started to cry when she heard the lioness say " I hate foxes they are always have a plan up Thair sleeve, you never can trust a fox." She was more saying it to herself then anyone else. Judy just sat there crying until she saw Nick's ear flick before Nick started to sit up while groaning in pain as he held his head. The first thing Nick heard was the cheetah saying " You better not try anything FOX else my partner will hit you again and harder this time. Nick slowly got into a sitting position before looking over and seeing Judy crying next to him. Nick went to comfort Judy when the cheetah slammed the butt of his gun on Nick's hand and onto the floor. Nick pulled back his hand yelling in agony as his paw was crushed. Nick held his paw close to his chest Instinctively. They stayed like this for the rest of the time until they made it to Zootopia. Both Nick and Judy both did not move from their spots afraid of what they would do.

The lioness pulled out her phone and the contact named Larry.

" Hey Larry are you ready with the van?" "Yeah Tie we are ready, I got the van started up and ready."

" Are the cops there yet or are we lucky."

" no such luck they have evacuated the station and are waiting for you. How long tell you get here?"

" we should be their any minute they just announced a five minute warning tell we arrive."

" Ok I will be in the van ready to drive"

" Ok get up you two we got to go"

Nick and Judy got up and slowly made their way to the door. When they stoped the lioness name Tie shoved them in to the hall. Nick and Judy both looked in shock at the number of police in the hallway pointing pistols at them. Nick and Judy both stood there. They were brought back when reality when the cheetah yelled. " get out of the train or I will kill them." Nick felt the pressure of the barrel on the back of his skull. Slowly the officers retreated out of the train and back behind the barrier blocking off the building. The officers watched as the 4 of them made their way behind the train and out of site of them.

Five of the fifteen officers present slowly made their way around the train. What they found was a fire escape door wide open. They all made their way out the door and saw a black van that was starting to drive away. One of the officers named Wolfgang pulled out his radio and told chef" chief their is a black van heading for the road.

Chief relayed it to all of the officers present. They all went running to their cars. As Bogo entered his car he radioed clawhauser.

" Clawhauser I need a helicopter in the air on my location now!" Bogo turned his channel back to the one with his team.

" We have a chopper in rout all we need to do is keep them in our site."

Bogo heard a collective "yes sir."before he lead the pack of police cruisers out of the parking lot and onto the freeway after the black van. Lucky it was noon in the savanna district so the streets and roads were empty. With in minutes the helicopter was in the air, soon after a news chopper was following too.

Finnic was on the couch in his apartment watching the sports channel when a breaking news alert took over the sports game. Finnic was about to start yelling about how he wanted to watch the game when he noticed that the car leading the rest of the police cars was the chief's cruiser. Finnic was starting to worry about his friend because the chief was supposed to take Nick and the bunny to the safe house. Finnic pulled out his phone and called Nick's phone.

Nick and Judy were pushed into the back of the van and had the doors close behind them. The cheetah picked up both of them up and dropped them on the seat as the car started to drive away. Nick and Judy both sat in the seats not moving as the cheetah sat down across from them in the back of the van pointing his gun at both of them slowly swigging it from side to side as it rested on his lap.

Tie leaned into the back " hey David get up here we need you."

David got up and went the front of the van

" What do need"

Nick and Judy sat there in silence when Nick's phone started vibrating. Nick grabed his phone and pick up when he saw it was Finnic.

" Nick are in that van?"

Nick whispered as quietly as possible." Yes"

" Ok ok I am going to come up with something don't get killed will yeah."

With that Finnic hung up. Nick did not know what Finnic had planned but he hoped he would do it fast. Judy sat there listening to them talking and when Finnic hung up she was about to ask what was the plan was when she looked at Nick It was clear he did not know. By this time David came back. "What are two doing!?"

Nick and Judy sat in completely still.

" Hahahaha you should have seen your face."

" David stop messing with the cargo"Tie roared over the sound of the van.

David got up and walked up to the small door and said " I am gonna have some fun."

David proceeded to open a small chest pushed under the seat and pulled out a monkeys fist (You have to look it up to know). " Come here fox and take your beating." David grabbed Nick before slamming him to the ground. Nick yiped in pain as the cheetah through him at the ground. David pulled back before whipping it in a downward swing towards Nick's leg. Hitting directly behind the shin with a horrific crunch while Nick rolled around holding his leg as he screamed. Judy watched Nick and she cried as she was terrified of what she just saw. David put his foot on Nick's back to stop him from moving. He pulled back and started to swing it down once again, at the last second the van went with a sudden jolt to the left and sent Nick rolling. David lost his footing and accidentally put his foot on the floor right were the monkeys fist hit seconds later crushing every bone in his paw. David screamed in pain as he saw his disfigured paw, he fell and slammed his head on the metal edge of the chair knocking him unconscious. Nick did his best to get in the seat next to Judy and strap them both in as he Whined in pain.

Chief Bogo was growing more and more angry the more the van dodged left and right missing the spike strips layed out on the high way. The van took a right and went off the high way and on to a side road. Bogo thought " what are these guys up to." Two minutes later the helicopter controlled by Henny a male deer said " chief Bogo there seems to be another van one road over coming up fast."


	10. Hospital

I own nothing!!!

Nick woke up to the sound of a loud and constant beep of a heart monitor. Nick Next smelled the scent of lavender, he opened his eyes and a Judy look at him before pulling him into a hug and saying " Nick your awake how do you Feel?"

Nick stretched and answered " every Thing is in pain but I should be fine, how long was I out."

" Nick you were out for five days you had me worrying Nick."

"You have been here for five days straight?!"

"Don't be dumb Nick I've been at our new house, they drop me off with a officer here then I go back at ten. Speaking of witch it is 9:30 so let's get you looked at." Judy pushed the nurse button on the bed and a nurse came in within the minute."

" Yes mis Hopps, oh mister Wilde you're awake I will tell the good doctor know if that is all." With a nod from Nick she was off.

Nick turned to Judy and asked " So how is the house?"

" It is nice and cozy, two bedrooms one bathroom and it has a living room and a kitchen."

"That's nice were is it?"

" somewhere called the meadowlands, you know the place lots of grassland it is really nice there Nick."

" I know where that is, how is the area we are in?"

"It is Beautiful we are close to a park two and their is not many buildings around us, the that are there are small houses not apartment buildings."

As Nick was about to talk the door opened revealing a nicely dressed male moose. "Good to see you awake mister Wilde. How are you feeling?"

"Surpriseingly good for were i'am at." That's fantastic now i'am going to have to get a look at your injuries."

Nick looked at the mooses name tag before saying. " Ok Karl."

" Ok now before we get started Judy can you please wait for me in the hall."

Judy's face went a couple shades pinker before she stepped out side.

Ok mister Wilde you have a broken shin and a lot of tissue damage all around your body. Lucky while you were out your most of your tissue damage healed and will be sore but you should be fine as long as you don't over do anything. Now about your shin, it was cracked in one place and had 4 fractures. You will be fine all you need to do is rest.

You can stay the night or I can get you discarded to night."

Nick gave Karl a hand shake as he said" Thank you doc but I would like to leave to night."

" Ok mister Wilde I will get those papers started." Karl walk out the door and down the hallway. Judy walked back in and said"What did he say?"

"He said that I am free to go as soon as the papers are filed." Nick said this with a wide grin

" That is not what I meant Nick, but never mind how long do you think it will take?"

"Should be less than half an hour carrets."

Judy had walked back and sat down in the chair while they were talking. "So what does the good doctor what you to do?"

"He wants me to just rest."

Chief Bogo walked in a couple minutes later asking." Are you ready to go Hopps?"

" Almost Bogo can we wait a little for Nick to be released?"

Bogo looked over and saw Nick sitting in his bed. "Wilde you are awake."

"Yes I am"

" Ok we can wait a little for Nick"

Bogo walked over and sat on the couch in the corner. The three of them waited 13 minutes before Karl returned. "Ok Wilde you are free to go."

Nick, Judy and Bogo all walked down the hallway before getting into an elevator a caribou was leaving from. The tree left the hospital out the back to draw less attention.

They all went to Bogo's car and got in. The front seat was so bid that Nick and Judy shared the front seat. With that they were off.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

See you next time Foxy out.


	11. New home

Nick and Judy watched as Bogo got in before driving out of the parking lot. The 20 minute drive was very uneventful. Just the usual streets. But for Judy it was always amazing she was doing her best to look out the window at the sights of the buildings and houses every were she looked see just saw more and more stuff that amazed her. When the car stopped and they got out Nick was confused." Were is the house at all I see is a grass field with a small square with a door?"

Judy led Nick a little forward to the door and opened it. "So the house is down stairs that makes more sense. Bye chief." With that Nick and Judy closed the door and went down stairs. Nick looked around as they entered the living room it was decently sized with a couch and a small tv. Then Nicked walked using his crutches now that Judy let go, to the kitchen it was nice it even had a small island in the middle of it. Nick went back to the living room and saw two doors over in the corner. He figured that they were the bedroom's, he walked to the door next to the kitchen and went in what he found was a really big bathroom with a shower and a full body fur dryer in the corner with the toilet across the fur dryer near the corner with the sink next to the door. Nick walked back to the living room and turned on the tv before sitting down on the couch. Nick grabed his phone and called Finnic" what's up Nick it is 9 o'clock."

"I was wondering if you still got all my stuff packed?"

"Yeah it is still in the back of my van."

"Ok can you bring my stuff to the new place?"

"Sure Nick what is the address?"

"Page 10, the sea blows on the 3 dirt castles on a grass field, the castles blow down exposing a hatch."

Judy was looking at Nick as if he was insane.

"Ok I got it be their in 20"

"Bye Finn"

"Bye Nick"

Nick looked over at Judy and saw that she was looking at him with a vary confused and intrigued look. Nick decided to tell her. "Do you want me to explain what I said, Judy gave a nod so Nick explained." Page 10 is the page in a book that tells how to solve the sentence. The sea blows means it is not hot or cold it is nice so that means it is not in the tundra town or Sahara square or rainforest district. And then on a grass field. The castles blow down exposing a hatch is the lawn is covered in grass then the place is under ground."

Judy now knew what he was talking about but she was still why he said that instead of the address." I'am still confused about why you did not just give him the address?"

Because what if people are listening to my phone conversation."

" Ok that makes sense. So what are we going to watch?" "I don't know, what is on"

Nick and Judy decided on seeing what was on the News. The top story was about the police chase they were in." Is that they all have to talk about. That was five days ago."

That's the News carrots they play the top story tell a better story happens that is just how it is." 20 minutes of news later their was someone banging on the door. Nick and Judy opened the door knowing it was Finnic. "Hey buddy what's up?"

" shut it Nick and come help me you to bunny. Nick, Judy, and Finnic all helped move Nick's stuff even though Nick was hurt they did most of it in two hours when Nick found his Christmas stuff and remained it was December. "What is today?"

"Oh yeah it is the 20 we have 5 days till Christmas." Judy answered

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sorry for the short chapter. I need to work on the Christmas special.


End file.
